Field of the Invention
The invention relates to semiconductor devices, and in particular to via structures of semiconductor devices and methods for forming the same.
Description of the Related Art
In traditional two-dimensional (2D) manufacturing processes, metal wires are routed through various structural layers in order to connect two devices. This can induce signal decay and increase costs. Therefore, to overcome these problems, three-dimensional (3D) integrated circuit (IC) semiconductor technology has been developed, wherein one of the key technologies is the through silicon via (TSV). By using through silicon via technology to replace traditional long-distance metal wires, the stacked chips are conducted vertically, and the ways in which the signals are transmitted have been changed from horizontally to vertically. As a result, the chip stacking density can be increased, the volume of the devices can be decreased, power consumption can be decreased, signal transmission speeds can be improved, and last but not least, the product efficiency can be increased. The through silicon via technology is widely applied in several areas.
Although existing via structures of semiconductor devices and methods for forming the same have been adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Therefore, up to the present, there are still some problems that can be improved in via structures of semiconductor devices and technology.